


A Nightmare to Dispel

by Sunshine712



Series: A Relationship To Celebrate (AtsuKita Week 2020) [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu Is A Good Boyfriend, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure!Kita, M/M, doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine712/pseuds/Sunshine712
Summary: AtsuKita Week 2020: Day 6 - Nightmares// Kita isn’t always strong and steady. Thankfully, Atsumu is a good boyfriend.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Series: A Relationship To Celebrate (AtsuKita Week 2020) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838941
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89
Collections: Atsukita Week





	A Nightmare to Dispel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to the second last day of atsukita week! 
> 
> I may have ran away from the prompt a little bit here... 
> 
> Day 6 Prompts: **Nightmares** \+ Sickness/comfort

Sometimes Kita felt like dating Atsumu was a nightmare.

It wasn’t that he didn’t love the younger boy, no, it was probably the opposite; he was absolutely head over heels for him. The setter was charismatic, and always managed to turn heads when he walked into a room. He was skilled, proven by his awards in volleyball. He was devoted, both to his job as a setter on the MSBY Black Jackals team, and to his relationship with Kita. He was loved; by Kita, and many, many fans. All-in-all, he was a wonderful guy.

But that was exactly the problem.

Kita always felt like he wasn’t enough. Atsumu was successful, an athlete in his prime, and Kita was just a farmer, always muddy and dirty. Atsumu was way out of his league, and Kita knew it. In fact, Atsumu’s fans knew it too, because there were no shortage of people who commented on social media talking about their relationship when they went public, and even now there were always heaps of people waiting for their breakup.

_‘Hahaha I wanna see how long Atsumu lasts with that farmer before getting tired of him.’_

_‘Surely Atsumu can find someone better.’_

_‘This is ridiculous, what does Atsumu see in him?’_

Kita knew Atsumu loved him, because the blonde made sure to tell him. But sometimes, in the dark of the night, when he was all alone in bed, and Atsumu was so, so far away physically, it felt like he was out of reach metaphorically too. It was times like these where Kita’s thoughts sank in, remembering all those hate comments and the people talking behind his back when he and Atsumu went out on dates, as if they thought he couldn’t hear every single word they said.

So nights like tonight were an absolute nightmare, where nothing could put the thoughts to rest, and Kita helplessly tossed and turned in bed.

And to make it worse it was their one year anniversary, too.

Kita knew it was unreasonable, but he wished Atsumu was here. But it was very unreasonable for him to wish that, because they had discussed this over and over, with Atsumu so sweet and apologetic because he was in midst of volleyball season and couldn’t take the day off in the middle of the week, and Kita had said he understood, that they could celebrate at a later weekend when they were both more free. So it was ridiculously unreasonable for him to be wishing that Atsumu could be in Hyogo with him right now.

In a moment of bad judgement, Kita picked up his phone and opened Twitter. And honestly, that was probably the worst thing he could have done, given his current state of mind, because the first post on his feed was a tweet from Atsumu himself.

 ** _Atsumu @miyaatsumu_  
** _Training is so difficult :( I wanna be at home with my Shinsuke for our anniversary :(_

And whilst it brought a small smile to his face to know that Atsumu was thinking of him, that little spark of happiness was quickly wiped out when he saw the comments below.

_**@volleyballgeek:** ha atsumu is prioritising his training over that farmer boy, guess this is the anniversary for their BREAKUP_

_**@atsumuuuuufan1:** wow farmer boy expects Atsmu to go to him??? Doesn’t he know how busy Atsumu is???_

_**@atsumuisdabest:** i’m surprised they lasted long enough to even have an anniversary_

Kita’s vision blurred, and he realised belatedly that he was crying. How ridiculous, he thought. This was not something to cry over, because Atsumu and he had talked about this, and now here he was acting like the child that he constantly told Atsumu to stop acting like.

He was shocked by a small knock at the front door. It was already 12am, he and his grandmother certainly weren’t expecting any guests. _What if-_ he didn’t let himself finish that thought, knowing it couldn't be true and wishful thinking would only be fruitless. Quickly, he went to open the door, worried that the insistent knocking would wake up Granny.

Upon opening the door, he was met by a bouquet of red roses. And behind the roses… “Atsumu?”

Kita couldn’t believe his eyes when the bouquet was lowered and Atsumu stood smiling, still in his volleyball jacket and sweatpants. “Happy anniversary, my dear Shinsuke! I’m sorry I’m uh..” the blonde took a quick look at his phone, “7 minutes late. I wanted to make it before 12am and surprise ya, but the trains were messin’ up and delayin’ and it was so stupid ‘cause I just wanted ter be with ya, and now I’m late, so I’m so sorry-”

He was interrupted by Kita throwing himself at him, a rare show of emotion from the older boy as he clung onto the setter’s waist and cried. “Shin? I’m sorry I’m late…” Kita shook his head at Atsumu’s words, pulling away just enough so the other could see his smile.

“I’m crying because I’m happy, Atsumu. Come, let’s go inside.” He led them back into his room and onto his bed where he was crying alone less than 10 minutes ago. It still felt like a dream, and if it wasn’t for the fact that Atsumu’s hand was firmly in his hold, Kita would’ve believed he was fake. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

At that, Atsumu looked a little sheepish, “To be honest, I wasn’t exactly plannin’ ter be here either… I was gonna come next week like we discussed… but then I missed ya so much that part way through trainin’ I made a tweet ‘bout it, and then, well, I saw the comments, and after that I just couldn’t bear the thought of ya spending our anniversary all alone and upset, so I begged ter be let out an hour early to make the train, and well, here I am. Surprise?”

Kita nodded, his heart giddy and full just from Atsumu’s presence alone. He felt guilty that he had come all the way for this though, “I’m really happy you’re here, and it was a lovely surprise, but you didn’t have to. Your training is more important.”

“Shinsuke, you’re doin’ it again! Puttin’ yerself down like this!” Atsumu held Kita’s face between his hands, making sure the elder could see how serious he was. “Do. Not. Listen. To. Them. Listen ter me. I love ya. I love ya to the moon and back, and yer always gonna be my priority. The fans don’t know what their talkin’ about.”

“But what if their right and I’m really not good enough, because I _am_ just a farmer, and I don’t have enough time to spend with you and I’m always so far away and there’s so many better people-”

“Do not finish that sentence!” Atsumu took a deep breath, “Firstly! Ya have ter know how important farmers are!! Without ya, what are we all gonna eat? This is the reason ya chose this career, ain’t it? Because ya knew how important it was. Secondly! We both knew that we’d be busy, it’s not just yer job, it’s mine too, but we talked when I decided ter join the Jackals and we agreed to do long distance, didn’t we? And I still believe we can do it. Ya know why? ‘Cause I love ya, and only ya. Sure, there may be heaps of people out there, but fer me? Yer the only one. So just believe that I love ya and that’s that.”

Kita bit his lip, the monster in his head not wanting to let up so easily. But he saw the way Atsumu looked at him, eyes full of love and adoration, and well, between the fans and Atsumu, he believed Atsumu without a moment’s hesitation. So he nodded again, and let himself truly enjoy the fact that Atsumu was here right now, just for him.

Atsumu leaned in and slotted their lips together, lightly running his tongue against Kita’s bottom lip but not pushing further. It was a slow kiss, one filled with longing and love, and when they parted Kita had a soft flush to his cheeks. “Yer so beautiful,” Atsumu whispered.

They laid on his bed together, Atsumu caressing him gently and whispering sweet-nothings in between small kisses, until he saw the older attempt to hide a yawn behind his hand. “Go ter sleep, Shinsuke. I’ll be here in the mornin’.”

So Kita slept soundly that night, because for once, he was not kept awake by the nightmares of Atsumu leaving him. He was safe and warm in Atsumu’s arms, and it was so easy to let himself relax and drift off.

And when he woke up the next morning, feeling more refreshed than he had in days, Atsumu was there. The blonde was typing away on his phone, but put it down when he realised Kita was awake, smiling at him and brushing locks of hair out of his eyes for him. “Good mornin’, my dear Shinsuke. Ya feelin’ better?”

Kita smiled back, “Mmm, yes. Thank you, Atsumu.”

Later, after they had eaten breakfast with Granny (who was quite surprised to see Atsumu coming out of Kita’s room in the morning) and Kita had seen Atsumu off at the train station with promises to see each other the coming week like they had originally planned, Kita received a Twitter notification. It was one that filled his heart with joy.

_**Atsumu @miyaatsumu** _  
_[image of Kita sleeping and Atsumu smiling at the camera beside him]_

_This is Kita Shinsuke, my boyfriend. A lot of you say he’s nothing, and that’s true, to you guys at least. But to me, he is everything. He is the love of my life, and he is my world. So I will NOT have you guys talking badly of him. He is the only one I want, and if anything I’m the one who doesn’t deserve him, not the other way around, so anyone who continues to make him feel bad is not welcome and may feel free to unfollow me. For those who have supported us, I thank you and wish you a good day. Lastly, to my dearest Shinsuke, I love you. Never question that._

_**@kitashinsuke** I love you too Atsumu. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope it wasn't too weird to see Kita so OOC!
> 
> Here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Sun_shine712) if you want to chat!


End file.
